1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to guitar synthesizers and theremins and more specifically it relates to a wireless guitar synthesizer for efficiently creating theremin like sounds on an unmodified electric guitar for use in musical performances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
It can be appreciated that musical effect devices have been in use for years and may comprise various devices, such as but not limited to synthesizers and theremins. Synthesizers are common on most electric guitars and are used to generate musical effects through the guitar. However, prior guitar synthesizers do not generally produce a true or eerie sound which can be desired during various musical performances. Such true or eerie sounds are typical of theremins.
The main problem with conventional theremins are that they are very difficult to use and learn to play, wherein a conventional theremin generally solely relies on the user's ability to proximate their hands or fingers relative to the antennae or control element. Another problem with conventional theremins is that they are expensive and complicated to make and repair, thus proving to be unaffordable for many musicians. A further problem with conventional theremins is that they often require extensive modification which may also be expensive and time consuming. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wireless guitar synthesizer for efficiently creating theremin like sounds on an unmodified electric guitar for use in musical performances.